For the King?
by Ectofeature
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Shaipouf se hubiese salido con la suya?


Por el rey, por su bien haría todo lo que podía para acabar con la mujer que le tenía hechizado. La mujer era debilidad, y su rey no podía permitirse tener ninguna. Era un ser todopoderoso e invencible. Si la mujer era lo que acabaría con el rey, tenía que deshacerse de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y ahora que su rey... No. Ahora que Meruem no la recordaba era el momento perfecto para eliminarla.  
Por el rey, tenía que terminar con su vida y hacer que nada jamás le recordase a la mujer, o eso significaría el final. Cada vez que jugaban a ese absurdo juego, sentía como se separaba más y más de su rey. Meruem. Tenía que recordar no llamarle rey o se enfadaría con él.  
Shaiapouf sabía perfectamente lo que le haría bien a su querido monarca, y ahora que estaban conectados estaba seguro de ello. La mujer molestaba. La mujer tenía que desaparecer. Y sabía que Meruem no lo aceptaría, sabía que tendría que acabar recibiendo un castigo, pero no le importaban las consecuencias. El final era que su rey estuviese a salvo, y sin molestias para hacerle débil.  
¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Meruem fuese benevolente. Tal vez... Y sólo tal vez, algún día su rey le acabaría amando (¿Era esa la palabra correcta?) tanto como él lo hacía.  
\- **¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Pouf?** -Con una sonrisa Shaiapouf simplemente ladeó con la cabeza. Meruem odiaba las mentiras. No podía mentirle porque ahora estaban conectados, y lo sabría de inmediato. El rey lo comprendió en seguida. -**Tiene que ver con eso que me ocultas.**  
Por el rey, tendría que ocultar a la mujer. Tenía que quedarse callado como un sucio embustero. Pero su rey le había preguntado si había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Podía ser? ¿Podía ser que su rey sintiese curiosidad por como se sentía? Su querido Meruem... Le sería fiel hasta el final, incluso si eso significaba la muerte.

Y la encontró. Encima de ese niño de cabellos blancos. El niño se veía demasiado afectado como para siquiera entrar en combate. Era el momento perfecto.  
\- **¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Gon... Gon está en peligro.**  
¿Gon? No conocía ese nombre. Pero supuso que era el chico de pelo negro que hace un rato peleaba con Pitou, y que a estas alturas el cuerpo sin cabeza del guardia ya había matado. Shaiapouf simplemente sonrió.  
\- **Tu compañero ya está muerto. Y si no quieres sufrir lo mismo que él, entrégame a la mujer.**  
Los ojos azules del niño reflejaron incredulidad seguido de dolor. Ese humano se había aferrado tanto a su compañero que parecía estar en estado de negación. En cierto modo le recordaba a él con su querido rey. Pero por eso hacía esto. Por el rey.  
\- **Gon está... Gon no... G-Gon...** -Con unos susurros, el niño dejó a la mujer en el suelo cubriéndose la cara, como si no comprendiese. -**Gon no está muerto.**  
-** Puedes comprobarlo tu mismo cuando me la entregues.**  
\- **¡NO! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Gon no puede morir, ¿entiendes?!** -El gritó del niño hizo que Shaiapouf perdiese su paciencia. Era una perdida de tiempo intentar pelear, porque el albino estaba demasiado débil psicológicamente como para hacer nada.  
\- **No quería llegar a esto...**

\- **Shaiapouf... Te ves feliz. ¿Se ha arreglado todo? **  
\- **Así es mi r... Meruem. Todo está en orden. Todos los intrusos han sido eliminados excepto una mujer de cabellos negros que ha escapado.**  
\- **Comprendo...** -Su rey suspiró, y se sentó en el trono. -**Siento como si... Faltase algo...**  
\- **Debe estar cansado. Le traeré algo para comer.**

_Corta, corta, corta... Corta en picaditos... Corta, corta, corta..._

\- **Oh mi rey... ¿Se ha dormido?** -Shaiapouf sonrió, mientras miraba el rostro inerte de su rey en la sala de trono. Sangre brotaba de su nariz y de su boca, igual que lo había hecho él mismo hace un rato. -**Supongo que no le importará que descanse a su lado, ¿verdad?**  
Una risa fuerte invadió la sala, la cual se fue apagando poco a poco.  
\- **Pronto estaremos juntos... Después de todo, todo esto lo hice por usted... **-Brindó con una copa que contenía un extraño líquido rosáceo. -**Por el rey.**


End file.
